


The Way We Are

by beautifulconcordia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulconcordia/pseuds/beautifulconcordia





	The Way We Are

**_She was nearly 5’11”, tall and lanky, legs for miles. Her hair, currently cropped into an angled, wavy bob dyed a light shade of lavender. Blue eyes, bright as the ocean, gazing lovingly at her General._ **

 

**_Leia. Lucious, beautiful, sexy, Leia._ **

 

That's how Amilyn would describe her. She basically lived at Leia’s sleeping quarters to the point that she even had her own towels. Her own soap. She showered with Leia daily, they loved the intimacy the shower gave them. Their naked bodies in close proximity. Amilyn could smell the berry soap that Leia loved. It was an Alderaan soap, made from rare berries culled from there before the loss of the planet. Ever since, they were grown on one of the many horticultural planets in the galaxy, and Leia sent for the soaps every year. They reminded her of her home. Bail and Breha. Her governesses. Life on Alderaan in general. A simpler time. A time where Leia felt the most safe. Amilyn always by her side. Amilyn was her safe harbor. She knew more about her than Han did. Sometimes Leia felt guilt that she never was deeper with Han, but somehow the connection they had was always around work, seldom pleasure. He was guarded, and so was she. She felt as if he didn’t know her the way Amilyn did. Amilyn knew about Leia’s innermost thoughts. She knew her emotions. Reaching for the soap, she runs it across Leia’s damp skin, circling the shoulder blades and down her back. Murmuring, Leia turns to face Amilyn, a smile across her lips. They share a glance, and a quick kiss on the lips. Amilyn smiles, noting the softness of Leia’s lips. “Still the same,” she muses. 

 

One kiss turned into another, as Leia turns around, her hands resting on Amilyn’s cheeks. She presses another kiss, and Amilyn feels the sparks go off through her body, as if they had been waiting for this for a long time. The water ran like rain down their naked bodies as they proceeded to make out against the shower walls. Amilyn, being the taller of the two, adjusts herself by sitting on the corner of the shower, making it easier for her petite lover to reach her. Leia scoots closer, wrapping her legs around Amilyn’s long legs. She holds the wall for traction, keeping herself grounded, her body pressed against Amilyn’s. Throwing her arms around Amilyn’s neck, she kisses her, as she makes her way to sitting on Amilyn’s lap. She runs her fingers against Amilyn’s back, tracing her spine with a single finger, to which Amilyn gasps.

 

“You like that, don’t you?” she whispered huskily. All Amilyn could do was nod furiously, she was trying to keep as quiet as possible. She was a screamer, as Leia would admit, and knew from their many sexual experiences back on Alderaan. They let the water run down on them as Leia teases Amilyn’s sensitive areas. Whimpering, Amilyn rests her head on Leia’s shoulder, biting her lip.

 

Leia traces her finger against Amilyn’s throbbing clit. She tastes it, moaning softly in pleasure. Leaning in, she kisses against the nape of the lavender haired beauty’s neck. Amilyn moans in pleasure, it was another one of her favorite spots. Leia knew her all too well.

 

“Dammit, Leia, you know me all too well,” Amilyn says as she attempts to catch her breath. Leia throws back her long greying hair, and laughs. It was that musical laugh Amilyn loved.

 

“Of course Amilyn. We’ve been through thick and thin together. You know me better than anyone, and I know you better than probably anyone else in the resistance. I’ve loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you in our council meetings. I regret that we didn’t try sooner to make it work together, but I was young and you were young. We needed life first, to figure ourselves out.”

 

Amilyn stops her right there in her tracks, pulling her in closer to kiss her. She runs her fingers through the greying waves, bringing back memories of when Leia taught her braids, and they got so distracted that they ended up kissing on the steps of the Senate. Moving towards her neck, Amilyn kisses Leia’s neck softly, remembering her favorite spots. It was like coming home to her. She listens to Leia moan in response, which makes her smile, knowing that she had done well. Her arms move down Leia’s waist, but stops to cup her breasts in her hands. She remembers the first time she walked in on Leia changing, but Leia didn’t mind. She remembers playing with Leia’s supple breasts, pale but beautiful. Tracing down her stomach area, she notes the scars of childbirth, and sees a familiar scar on her hip.

 

She traces each scar, including the one near her hip. She was the one who gave her that scar by accident. Smiling at the memory, she remembers it was a night of games, Endor moonshine, and a broken glass that cut Leia by accident. She was the one who sutured the wound, and that night, they made love under the stars, and it concluded with them wrapped in a single afghan blanket,naked, and Amilyn teaching her random ass constellations. She traces against the inner thighs, her fingers tracing against the most sensitive areas of Leia’s. Leia whimpers softly, and Amilyn realizes that it’s another one of the General’s favorite spots. She notes that Leia is wet, and inserts a finger nonchalantly inside, gently fingering her as Leia moans softly. Increasing the pressure, the moans were louder,and she felt Leia’s fingers clasp against her back. She thrusts inside gently, in search of her favorite spot of all time. A gasp escapes Leia’s lips, and in that moment, she knew she found it. Inserting a second finger, she thrusts her so much, but Leia loved it hard. Amilyn knew her all too well. Leia uses her right hand to hold on to Amilyn, her left to reciprocate. She traces again with her finger, then slips it inside Amilyn. Leia hears a moan elicit from her lover’s lips, and smiles. She fingers her at the same intensity as Amilyn was doing with her, and Amilyn whimpers in pleasure. She nibbles against Leia’s shoulder blade, as the other whimpers at the grazing of teeth against her soft skin. Gritting her teeth, Amilyn could feel as if she was to burst into a million stars.

 

“Leia,” she says huskily,” say my name. Leia releases her fingers, replying,” Amilyn, my dear, sweet Amilyn.” Amilyn feels a rush through her body, and with that rush, she screams, not of terror, but of pleasure. She continues to finger Leia, her thrusts harder and faster. Leia moaned, and as she catches her breath, she whispers,” You know what to do, my dear.”

 

“I love you, Leia,” Amilyn says, releasing her fingers from Leia. Leia curls and moans, as Amilyn licks the cum off of her fingers. She straightens her posture, and curls up next to Amilyn, the water still running down their bodies.

 

“I forgot for a moment there that we were still in the shower,” Leia says with a laugh as she licks her own fingers. Amilyn presses a kiss against Leia’s forehead, smiling.

 

“Me too, Leia. Now how about we find that blanket of ours and sit on our balcony. Just like old times.”


End file.
